October 31
by Flagg1991
Summary: On Halloween night, the five oldest Loud girls are besieged by a serial killer - and fight back. Cover by Raganoxer.
1. A Man With A Plan

A worn, greying male stepped up to a mirror, taking a good look at the deep, bluish bags under his eyes, the red veins around his irises, and the deep frown on his wrinkled face. He lifted a single hand to his forehead and slid it down, feeling every last one of his wrinkles pulling against it as it passed down to his pointy chin.

Ever heard the expression "You look like the living dead"?

Yeah-heh, that's how he looked every morning nowadays.

But it wasn't always like that.

His name was Jack Bushwhacker IV… and he had a tortured childhood.

"Hey, do any good Jack-in' lately?"

"You ever hear the story of Jack and Jill? Heh, more like Jack and _Jizz!_ Am I right?"

"Why use hedge trimmers when you can whack 'em bushes just like good ol' Jackie here?"

From his earliest moments…

Jack Bushwhacker III holds up his son to the very heavens, proclaiming loudly out the hospital window, "Look at this gangly behemoth between his one-day-old legs, ye world! Worship his pure Aryan rod!"

To his fifth birthday party…

Little Susie, Mary Anne, and Lizzie were giggling in a corner. Poor little Jack had a rattler in his shorts and he didn't even notice it! They waited five whole minutes to see if he'd get bitten before moving on to the next life-changing gossip.

To his first high school dance…

Little Susie wasn't so little anymore, as her plump melons pressed hard against Jack's thin chest in a wanton display of seduction. The couple were slow dancing when she gasped in outrage and smacked his shoulder. "Get your hand off my hip! My mother is right over there!"

He looked at her with a bored face and sighed. "It's not my hand…"

She bit her lip harshly as she looked down with wide eyes and a deep blush.

From the spiked-punch bowl, Susie's mom and all the other female chauffeurs were staring blatantly at his bulging crotch, weighing the pros and cons of raping him right in front of a couple hundred teenagers and a county judge that happened to also be the principal…

Sadly, Little Susie got nothing that night. And neither did her mom. Her neighbor. Her best friend. Or even her grandma…

No matter what woman pursued Jack… no matter how seductive, how alluring, how unholy their sex appeal was… he couldn't get himself excited enough to, well, whack their bushes, for lack of a better term.

That was until his thirtieth birthday.

By this point, Jack was sad and alone. He had just recently bought a handgun from the local pawn shop, from some sleazy, bearded, bald guy with rotted out teeth. He could smell mary jane, thick and hazy in the air, and it made his eyes water, his stomach churn.

But it wasn't nowhere near as bad as being the only Bushwhacker to've never scored…

So, he got over himself quickly, stuffed the old man's greasy hands full of green, and left.

He hurried back to his three room apartment, where only his orange tabby awaited him to meet her food and scratching post needs. He swore he got more action from that cat in one night than all his conquests since birth. Considering the only time he'd ever been laid was when old man Vicino-alla-Morte played baseball with his, er, balls and knocked him out cold with a metal bat…

He never understood what that old Italian geezer's deal was. Sure, maybe Jack was leering at his seventy-some-odd-year-old wife… as she bathed in the safety of her stone-tiled bathroom… with his face smudging the window pane with his flattened nose…

Attempting to sterilize him was one thing. But did he really have to sick his three hulking Cane Corsos on him?

Geez, the old ma'am was nothing to write home about. He'd never imagined so many wrinkles could exist in such a tiny place in all his life. She was basically mangled, deformed beyond recognition.

He couldn't even contemplate suicide that night as nightmares of a Madam Vicino-alla-Morte in wrinkly black leather straddled his dream-legs and whipped him with a riding crop.

He woke up with dry heaves and determined right then and there: he was done with women for good.

Young women couldn't do it for him.

Married women couldn't do it.

Experienced women couldn't do it.

Dead women couldn't do it either (he dry heaved yet again as he vividly recalled attempting to hump on top a body in the county morgue… so pale, so pasty, so slick with death).

And now, apparently old women couldn't even do it for him.

He had reached the end of the line… which is why the gun was so important.

He lived for thirty years with the bluest testicles in recorded history. Gosh, they looked like pale robin eggs from dawn to dusk. And they never enjoyed any relief because… you guessed it!... his own hands couldn't do it either.

It was finally on October 31 that he was going to send him and his stupid, useless bushwhacker on to the other side… when, on the way home from work, he caught sight of not-so-little Susie in the park. He could make out two gallons bouncing in the air as she pushed a swing in the air, one hunk of meaty rump jiggling with each push.

The sight did nothing to stir his useless dick, but, eh, whatever. He was going to die anyway, so what could be the harm?

As he stepped into the bushes and made like a professional pedo, pulling out a pair of binoculars, he spied the buxom brunette…

And then his jaw dropped.

His heart exploded in a burst of lusty activity.

And for the first time in his life, his thing sprouted up like a vessel's mast, bearing his pre-cum like a war banner.

His two beady, brown eyes weren't focused on stupid Susie and her probably-plastic body…

But on her ten-year-old daughter.

She had short silky black hair that stopped right at her shoulders. A kind, toothy smile, though her two middle teeth were gone, that lit up the sky with its brightness. And two gorgeous green eyes that crinkled playfully each time she swung as high as she could go.

He dropped the binoculars, his throat bobbing.

His hand inched into his jacket's pocket, cocking the hammer back on his firearm.

He barely remembered anything else after that point…

Pulling the fun on Susie, a piercing scream, blood-soaked grassy leaves, and a little, scared girl with tears in her eyes. Her body was laid on the ground. Her panties were pushed to one side. A thick, heavy, leaking rod of steel was poised above her…

And that was it.

It infuriated him that he couldn't remember.

But you know what else made him mad?

It all had to do with that day.

October 31. Halloween.

It didn't matter how innocent the girl looked, how young she was, how virginized her virgin body's virginity was… if it wasn't on that day then she couldn't do it for him.

It was like some ludicrous, poorly constructed curse that some lazy writer made up for his life…

But, oh well. He had finally found a way to score! And that's all that mattered.

Or it was until his tenth Halloween…

That's when he finally discovered what made him so excited.

Their beating hearts!

He'd acted on impulse when he pulled out the butcher knife.

He was even still thrusting inside the redheaded girl's bleeding vagina for his third orgasm in a row when he suddenly brought the knife down on her chest.

And he put the carved-out organ in a jar and took it back home.

Now, Jack Bushwhacker IV was a fifty-some-odd-year-old male. With thin, pale limbs, a gangly body, and mangy hair. Absolutely nothing about this reeking hunk of deteriorating flesh screamed love god, except for the raging hard-on that sprouted up that very morning…

For it was finally October 31 in the calm, peaceful town of Royal Woods, where he'd just moved to a couple months prior.

And he'd grown very familiar with his neighbors just three doors down.

Particularly their ten girls.

Especially that buck-toothed one with the sinful skirt, yank-me ponytail, and make-me-suck-it mouth.

Oh, everyone has their favorites, he supposed. But Halloween only comes once a year…

And he planned to maximize his high score for as long as the day lasted.

Happy Halloween, Loud girls! Mwahaha! 


	2. Another Day in the Loud House

Lincoln's bedroom door slowly creaked open, and out stepped a boy in just his briefs. His hand was lazily scratching his side, dipping under the waistband to get that awful spot they always cut into his skin. Were they even boy's undies? He had no idea. His parents were so cheap he wouldn't be surprised if they were hand-me-downs… from Lori.

Ugh! His skin crawled at the thought of her damp fish hatchery stinking up these brief-panty-whatevers, only for him to be forced to wear them… or go naked.

He tilted his tired head to the side, reaching a hand up to scratch his jaw.

Now that was a thought. Bet that'd rile his sisters up pretty good.

The line for the bathroom was three deep. Lynn, Luan, and Luna. God, he hated those three the most. They were like the three stooges. Just sweatier. And far less sexy…

They probably wore these undies, too. And Leni. He looked down and grimaced, just imagining six years of constant vaginal discharge, bleeding, and girl cum staining the white cotton. His stomach churned unpleasantly. His penis curled in on itself, nearly snapping off as it retracted.

Well, maybe hate was too strong a word to describe his feelings for his sisters. Loathing? Abhorrence? Hey, if you squinted hard enough… and the entire cosmos was aligned in a perfectly straight line… they sorta, just maybe, kinda liked each other. Almost.

But on all other days, he wouldn't care if they skydived over a volcano with boulders strapped to their ankles and ripped up gliders.

He was smiling faintly when Lori stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes staring blindly at her phone. The siblings all parted to either side so the queen could get through without trampling any of them.

 _I wonder which one would land in lava first?_ Probably Lori with those ridiculous hips of hers. There was such a thing called "love handles," and then there were those beached whales jutting out from her waist. God, he swore those things could have sunk the Titanic. He shivered in disgust when he imagined a naked Lori laying on an iceberg. _"Draw me like one of your French girls."_ He bet even that hulking block of ice must've been tipped sideways. Poor ship never stood a chance…

The line moved up when Lynn jumped into the bathroom, slapping a hand to the top of the doorframe. She was already pulling her bottoms down when her foot absently struck the door shut. To his eternal disgust he caught sight of one full, pale globe of flesh. An image he'd gladly beg Lisa to burn out of his brain with one of her freakish Nazi death rays.

He felt boiling acid creep up his esophagus and he bent forward to keep himself from hurling.

God, he was only awake for three minutes and he'd already seen one sister naked in his mind and one as she was preparing to squat over a porcelain throne. His life was basically a hentai comic. Literally he couldn't go two days without-

"Uh, bro, why are you poking my ass?"

Lincoln looked down with bloodshot eyes to see where his morning wood was wedged in her crack, pressing into her panties. He merely closed his eyes and sighed.

Lori immediately stopped and turned to him. "Lincoln, this isn't Japan. You can't just go around poking people's asses like some nippon-pedo freak. God!"

Luan leant around her sister with a wide, braced smile and leering eyes. "Are you having a _hard_ time there, Linc? Would you like a _hand_? Do you _cum_ there often?"

The boy backed off and grit his teeth. Every morning it was like this. If he forgot to jack off in bed, his sisters all became jackasses. It's just how things were done in the Loud household.

It didn't matter that he found Luna and Luan grinding against each other in that red tube in the preschool playground last month.

It didn't matter that Lisa masturbated on top of a different portrait of some Jew-hating kraut for every day of the week. Last night it was Himmler. Yet another image he wished her death ray would eradicate.

And it didn't even matter that Lori's panties were always so full of cum from where she… did extra work on the side… that her legs gave this awful squishing sound with every step she took. Either Bobby had such a tiny back bone that he wouldn't fight for his girlfriend or he videotaped her whoring escapades for extra cash. Knowing them, it was definitely the latter…

But, _no_ , God forbid that their wittle bwother actually have a hard-on in the morning like every other healthy male in the world.

Ten minutes later, he was walking down the stairs in his normal attire. Normal as in only. Only as in his parents were so cheap they went to the local thrift store and bought every orange shirt they had because they were a nickel apiece.

Oh, I feel so loved, mom and dad. Thanks a bushel and a peck.

It was roughly nine in the morning. A chilly Saturday. Oh, and Halloween, too.

Which meant he was stuck parading his five younger sisters around for candy and drugs. Maybe if he got lucky, some freak in a black van would take them off his hands. At least that way he could spend the rest of the evening with Ronnie Anne, blowing load after sweet load of molten candy deep in her Hispanic jack-o-lantern. He heard that she was gonna dress up as Angelica Teach, with a really low-cut blouse and leather corset.

He really hoped their time together would be arrgh-rated, if you catch his drift.

As he made his way over to the cabinets above the counter, he saw his five older sisters were already eating at the table. Four of them were looking at him with half-lidded eyes. Everyone except for Lori, whom was smirking at her phone.

His stomach felt odd. Either they were going to rape him or-

 _"Heyyy, Lincy…!"_ called Lynn.

He slammed a box of cereal on the counter; some fruity, crisped rice crap that made his toes curl with diabetes. Oh joy.

"I heard you were gonna see Ronnie Anne tonight!"

He grit his teeth, pouring milk into a plastic cup of cereal.

Luna whistled. "If I were you, I wouldn't waste what little sperm you have on a sister's butt crack, then."

Leni gasped. "Lincy! That's incest! Were you trying to rape Luna and make tentacle babies!?"

Lincoln choked on a rainbow swirl of sugar. "Wha- no!"

Luan snorted. "Leni, he couldn't rape Luna even if he tried."

The girls all shared a giggle, except for Leni, whom tilted her head in confusion.

Leni looked at Lincoln. "But I thought you had a boy thing down there?" She reached over and poked his crotch, causing the boy to spill milk at the table where he'd sat down. "Hmm. I can't tell."

Lincoln shoved her hand away with a growl, his face flushing a deep reddish hue. "I do have one!"

Leni tilted her head to the side, her brows crinkling in confusion. "I don't understand what-"

Lynn leaned over her bowl of cereal. "It's because he's so small he couldn't push past her lips!" She sat back down, clutching a stitch in her side as she bellowed her amusement.

Lori looked up from her phone with a bright, innocent smile. "If you need condoms for your big night, I'd suggest using a non-latex glove…" She began snickering. "…y-you can cut off the fingers. They should fit perfectly." She burst in laughter, leaning over and knocking heads with a writhing Lynn.

Lincoln bit his spoon so hard he swore he heard a crack. He gnashed his teeth against cheap cereal regardless, his face fuming.

Luna leaned over and nudged his elbow, accidentally causing him to run the spoon against his cheek and spill it on the table. "Don't worry about protection, bro. I'm pretty sure you're too small to penetrate her anyway." She joined her sisters in laughter, slamming a hand on the table and causing his cup to tip over; running milk fell onto the crotch of his jeans.

Luan stood up and looked over Luna's shoulder at the wet stain. She tsked at him. "Linc, Linc, Linc… Ronnie Anne won't want a one pump man."

Leni still looked confused though, so Lori stepped it up a notch. "Hey, Leni, what's the difference between Linc's penis and a chair?"

Lincoln crossed his arms, wishing she'd suddenly implode, while Leni smiled. "I don't know, Lori."

With as straight a face as she could manage, she leaned over to her sister. "You can actually get off from a chair."

Leni's face lit up. "I get it! Because his boy thing is too small for a girl to even get on in the first place!"

Luan rubbed elbows with Lori, the two girls looking at Lincoln like hungry sharks. "Do you know how Linc measures how wide his dick is?"

Lori snorted. "No idea he had anything to measure, sis, but do go on."

Luan chuckled. "He uses toothpicks."

Luna leant over her roommate at the same time Lynn leant into Lori. "If the fuzz would rub him down, I'd bet they'd ask if he had a sex change."

Lynn turned her eyes on Lincoln and he could swear he saw Satan in them. "I bet if I stuff my foot far enough up his balls, he'd finally have something to compare sizes with. Then, he'd stop confusing an inch with a foot."

Blushing and angry, he pushed himself away from the table, the chair legs scratching against the floor.

His sisters were staring at him with playful smiles.

So, he did what any mature boy would do. He saluted them with his middle fingers while walking backward. As soon as he turned around, he ran his nose straight into the corner of the wall. "God! Freakin- who put this damn wall here anyway!?"

Lori called after him as he stepped to the front door. "Hey, Lincy!"

He kept his glare focused on the door knob he was crushing beneath his hand. Well, attempting to. As it was, his hand was aching and he hadn't even dented it, but still. "What!?"

"I heard Bobby's manager at the pizzeria is hiring for a new position… as a light switch. You should apply for the job!"

He slammed the door behind him, cutting off their passionate guffaws.

See what he dealt with on a daily basis? Was it too much to ask that they lay off just a little?

God, he wished that… that maybe a psychopathic fifty-something-year-old man would kick down the front door, rape his sisters, and… he didn't know… carve out their hearts for some sick fetish or something.

It'd serve them right.

With his hands in his pockets, he started off toward Clyde's. If he timed it right, he'd have half a day to cool off before he'd have to start preparing for his night with his sisters… and his sexy girlfriend.

He sighed as he looked up into the sky. He imagined he saw all five bitches, their floating heads passing by as clouds.

If you squinted hard enough, you might see that they actually liked each other.

But, seriously, where's that pedophilic murderer when you needed one?

Hiding in the bushes, watching as the boy left, Jack Bushwhacker IV licked his lips hungrily. As soon as dusk was upon them, he'd lay waste to the whole house. He could feel the adrenaline and lust pumping through his body. His dick could cut a diamond, and he only had one question.

Which one would he defile first? 


	3. In the Light of the Moon

The evening sun was setting as Lincoln stepped out onto the porch with his younger sisters. They were in their costumes and he was in his. It was humiliating, but at least his girlfriend was dressed as a sexy pirate. Or a busty barmaid. Or both. He didn't really know, and frankly, he didn't care. Her prepubescent tits weren't that much bigger than his own, but the thought of cupping them with his hands, and his lips, made him salivate in anticipation.

Lucy took off down the steps in her Dracula's wife costume. Lola strutted down in her 20's flapper get up. Lincoln couldn't shake the feeling that she not only looked like a prostitute, but she was enjoying every second of it. Lana bumped into her twin as she ran in a pair of khaki shorts and shirt. With her messy hair, she actually looked a lot like Steve Irwin. Her voice was deep enough to sound like him, too. Finally, Lisa stepped onto the sidewalk in black, thigh-length boots, a white lab coat, purple gloves, and a carrot top wig. He'd asked her if she had any buttons for him to push. She didn't find it amusing.

Clyde was standing beside him, holding Lily, as he finished tying his shoes. As a last ditch effort to prove his manliness to his sisters, he decided to go as Rambo. Though his flabby stomach and noodle arms only made them laugh. And let's not even mention the wig.

The point was, he was finally away from the terrible five. And with a clueless best friend to babysit his demon sisters and a pack of condoms in his pocket, Lincoln was set for a wonderful evening.

* * *

It had only been an hour and the sun was inches away from setting past the trees behind the house.

The five Loud girls were sitting around the living room. Lori, from her perch on the left side of the couch, sniffed loudly as she tapped obnoxiously into her phone.

Luna, lounging against the arm of the chair, her legs hanging off the other side, sniffed even louder, and tapped her fingers against her skirt even more obnoxiously.

Lori glanced over with a glare. "Dyke."

Luna rubbed the bottom of her nose with the side of a finger. "Whore."

Luan and Lynn were sitting side by side, their backs against the couch. Leni sat on the couch, her legs resting daintily on the carpet between her two sisters.

They were watching _Operation: Dessert Storm_ , and the last two remaining contestants were a muscular, Italian guy with slicked hair and a brooding glare (he kinda looked like Buddy Valastro if you tilted your head to the side) and a gangly, string bean character with slits for eyes and a ridiculously exaggerated fu manchu.

Lori growled at the two girls. "Can you turn the TV down? You're _literally_ making it impossible to hear Bobby's texts."

Lynn contorted her arm around her back, and gave her sister a friendly bird.

Luan snorted, not even bothering to turn away from the TV. The hunky guido was on right then, and she wasn't missing a single second of potential masturbation material. "You don't care about noise when you spread your legs in the men's bathroom during lunch."

Lori's phone was shaking in her angry hands. "Yeah? Well, that gloryhole in the second stall in the girl's bathroom didn't exist until you became a freshman."

Luna chuckled. "Dude's got a point, sis. We've all wondered how many nuts… or cunts… you've tried stuffing in your chipmunk cheeks."

Lynn turned to her side and stared at Luan in disbelief. "Wait! You're not a virgin?"

Luan growled, throwing her head toward the wall and crossing her arms. "So what if I ain't, Lynn? Are you gonna tattle on me like the glitter bitch?"

Lynn laughed, falling onto her back and kicking her feet in the air "Wha- no! I just… ha-ha-ha, I-I just can't believe anyone would actually _bed_ you!"

Luan stood up and threw her foot against Lynn's leg, but it did nothing to stop her laughter. "Shut up!"

Over on the chair with a cool air and calm chuckles, Luna glanced at the two girls with a lopsided smile. "How much money did you have to pay them to whore yourself off?"

Lori sniffed, glancing over as well. "I bet she had to tie herself to a pole and post a 'rape me' sticker to her forehead."

Luan, her face fuming, red and angry, stomped her way over to the front door. Not saying a word, she flipped them all off and slammed the door shut behind her. It caught on her hair without her knowing and her first step toward the sidewalk brought agonizing tears in her eyes.

With trembling hands, she yanked her hair out form between the door and the frame and cradled it to her chest.

Seriously, why did they have to be bitches to her all the time? What did she ever do to them!?

Stepping off the porch, she sniffled and ran her hand across her wet eyes to collect her tears. Sometimes she wished they'd all just die. Something horrible and tragic.

She scuffed her shoe against a rock in the yard as she began circling the house. She'd just take a few rounds and then go back in. Knowing those assholes, they'd be hounding another sister any minute now.

She stepped over to the shed and looked up at the lumbering moon. It was actually a beautiful sight to behold. It always made her calm and tranquil. The sounds of the wind flowing through the trees; leaves falling on the shed's roof; the pitter patter of squirrels hurrying to store away nuts for the winter; the crackling of a foot step right behind her…

Her ponytail swooshing through the air, she turned around quickly and let out a gasp.

A balding vagabond with ragged clothes, mangy hair, and a rancid stank was standing not five feet in front of her… holding a pistol aimed right at her head.

A rush of ice slid over her heart when he spoke to her with a rough, gravelly voice.

"Lay down, little girl, and take off your panties. If you please me well enough, maybe I won't have to kill your other sisters."

She found herself paralyzed in fear as her body robotically fulfilled his command. She squinted her eyes shut when she felt his weight press her into the ground. Her spine jerked and her teeth gnashed her gums when he bucked wildly into her.

She'd lied about losing her virginity. She was one of those few girls that still hoped to lose it to someone who loved and cherished her. Maybe even someone like Linc.

But, as he rutted into her bleeding snatch, it was nothing a morning after pill couldn't fix… right?

Jack stood up on shaky legs. He'd never had such a tiring workout since his thirties. He actually kinda felt young again. Raping a fourteen-year-old tended to do that to a man, you know.

He looked down into her eyes, flooded with tears; his eyes passing down her ripped blouse and finally resting on her bloody, cum-soaked lips. He could already feel himself getting hard again and he sighed.

"Welp, looks like you weren't good enough. Looks like I've gotta rape all your sisters to satisfy lil' Jackie boy."

Luan tried to crawl away but he stepped onto her stomach in warning.

She tried to plead for mercy for her sisters, for him to just leave her alone.

It was only making him more excited.

He raised a silvery knife into the moonlit air and brought it down suddenly into her still-beating chest and slowly carved away at her rib cage.

God, her screams made him so hard he had no choice but to stuff it back inside her dying body and blow another load right as her head fell back against the dirt, motionless with death.

Finally, he pulled out a single mason jar from his tattered jacket and placed her warm heart inside, before screwing the lid on.

Then, he turned around and set his sights on the second floor; where he saw a terrace was leading up to a window with light spilling out of it.


	4. Stranger in the House

Leni was humming, shaking her wide, child-bearing hips from side-to-side as she looked around Lola and Lana's room for… something. She couldn't remember what it was she needed, but she knew she'd know when she saw it.

"Or maybe it was in Lynn and Lucy's room?" She shrugged and knelt by the trash can, sifting through wrinkled papers and used gum.

Someone was knocking on the window.

She turned around and gasped when she saw a grizzled man hanging from the sill for his life. She could hear his short yelps and she hurried over.

"Oh my god! Are you ok!?"

The man stared at her with wide eyes. He'd been doing just fine until suddenly the terrace gave way under his weight. Now, here he was at the mercy of a teenage girl. How humiliating.

"No, I'm not! Unlock the window so I can come in!"

She tilted her head to the side and blinked owlishly. "Do I, like, need a key for that?"

He blinked back in confusion. "Wha- no! Just-"

She hushed him by placing a finger against the window. "Hold that thought." Stepping back, she sucked in a breath of air before letting it all out, "HEY, BURRITO SUCKER!"

From the living room, Lori replied, "WHAT DO YOU WANT, SHIT FOR BRAINS?"

The man stared in disbelief, trying to readjust his grip but feeling himself slowly slip away. He knocked his head against the pane again, with more urgency.

Leni turned toward him with a scowl. "Geez, be patient. You're acting like a bitch in heat. God!" Stepping over to the door, she bellowed, "WHERE'S THE KEY TO THE WINDOW, PUTA?"

Luna and Lynn's laughter could be heard from all the way downstairs, swiftly followed by Lori's growling answer. "USE YOUR HEAD, YOU NUT-SUCKING BIMBO!"

Leni turned back and shrugged her shoulders. "Like, ok."

The man watched as she came closer and knelt down, and he licked his lips in excitement.

All of a sudden, she ran her head against the pane and fell back, dizzy.

His mouth fell open in disbelief.

She shook her head clear and looked back, seeing a little crack in the window, and she grinned in triumph. She reared her head back, preparing to crash it against the glass again.

"No! Wait! Stop, stop!"

She paused mid-way, her blonde hair slamming against the damaged window. "Don't you want me to let you in?"

He growled. She could not be this stupid, could she? "Do you see that clasp?"

She thought to herself, _"Ok, Leni, what do we know has a clasp. Clasp. Clah-speh. Clasp, clasp, clasp_." Her eyes suddenly widened and she grinned, nodding her head.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God! Ok, now undo the clasp so I can get inside."

"Like, ok." Her hands reached down to her hem and slowly lifted her dress all the way to her shoulders, reached around behind her back, and undid the clasping hooks that kept her bra in place.

He licked his lips, his eyes wide, when that frilly blue garment fluttered to the ground and revealed two perfect, pink nipples.

She dropped her dress and stared at him with a frown. "I don't understand. I undid the clasp, but you're not inside."

He growled. "What about a latch? Open it up and I should be able to come inside!"

Leni tilted her head and blinked owlishly once again. "Ok, Leni, think. Latch. Laattch. Kinda sounds similar to-" She grinned and nodded her head to the man. "Like, ok!"

His throat bobbed when she pulled her dress up to her waist and slipped her frilly blue panties down her creamy legs and stepped out of them.

She spread her thighs apart and reached a hand down to her snatch and opened her lips for his lustful gaze. She grinned at him, before frowning. "I opened my snatch, but you're still outside!" She pouted fiercely as she dropped her dress back into place.

He slammed his head against the window and felt it give way as pain exploded behind his eyelids. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it; his hand slipping through the hole and unlocking the window. He pushed it open and hefted himself inside.

Leni giggled. "Yay! You're safe!"

He grinned at her, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her to the ground. "Yeah. Too bad _you're_ not safe, bitch."

He flipped her onto her hands and knees, his body looming over her.

Leni looked at him from over her shoulder. "Oooh, are we playing a game?"

He bunched her dress up past her wide hips, wrapping his arms around her waist and bumping her sex against his crotch. "Yeah, we are. It's called 'sit still and shut up while I rape you.'"

Leni squirmed as his dick rutted against her backside, missing its mark every time. She was trying to angle herself properly so she could win the game, but he just wasn't a good player. She sighed and pushed herself up. "Just stop. You're not good at this."

He stared in shock as she pushed him down and squatted above him. In a second his breath left him in a hiss when she sunk completely down on him.

She bounced on him, her tits dancing wildly in her dress and her face turning pink.

He couldn't believe how unbelievably stupid this girl was. He bet she'd probably even-

"Hey, bitch."

Leni opened her eyes to look at him. "Yeah, stud?"

His eyes widened. Well now, that made him feel pretty young and virile. He held up a knife. "Why don't you carve out your pretty little heart for me?"

She tilted her head and blinked owlishly at it. "Is that part of the game?"

He nodded his head, feeling his balls heavy with cum ready to rape her womb.

"Is that how I win the game?"

He nodded again. "God, yes!"

She grinned, feeling him begin to swell in her cunt. "Like, ok."

Just then, Luna happened to step into the doorway and froze in shock. "What in the hell!?"

Leni waved at her sister. "Hi, carpet-muncher!"

Luna stared in shock as her sister aimed the pointy blade at her bouncing boobs. "Leni, no!"

Blood splattered against the man's face and he lapped it up. The taste was enough to drive him over the edge, grunting all the way.

Luna screamed as she slammed the door shut.

Meanwhile, Jack got busy stuffing the girl's heart in a jar. So warm, so juicy with fresh blood. And there was at least one more left in the house!

He grinned evilly as he stepped toward the door.

* * *

Lori, Lynn, and Luna hurried to the basement where they found a keypad on the wall. Entering a code, "Hitler Rules," they stepped back and a portion of the brick wall slid to the side.

Lynn stepped up to a table where a pair of electrostatically-charged brass knuckles were attached to rubber gloves. She slipped them on and pounded them together, her eyes going wide at the sudden arc of lightning between her hands. "He's about to have a _shocking_ development."

Luna stepped over to a hammer with a myriad of stainless steel swastikas wrapped around the head like barbed wire. "I don't wanna be a prick about it, but he's gonna die."

Finally, Lori picked up an alien looking ray gun. It had a tag that simply read, "Uses the power of the sun to eradicate the Jewish scourge." Lori turned it over both ways and nodded to herself. "Well girls, this bastard's future is about to get really _bright_."

With darkened eyes and solid shoulders, they walked away from the room; the door sliding back into place like a death knell.


	5. The Final Battle

Jack took a tentative step into the hallway. He craned his neck to the side, trying to listen as he cupped a hand around his ear. But not a single peep could be heard.

It was unnaturally quiet.

His back shivered as he took another step toward the stairs. When he reached the landing, he heard something fall downstairs and his head immediately turned toward what he thought was the living room.

All the lights were off, save for a little nightlight plugged in about mid-way down the stairs.

He took the first step, a dreaded creak sounding through the silent house. His raging hard-on was throbbing against his torn jeans, the fresh cum from two girls still dripping down his leg. As he descended, he heard another noise in… the kitchen probably?... it sounded like a cup was tipped over or something. Then, he heard running water and he blinked in confusion.

He pulled out his pistol and knife, holding them in the air with bent elbows. When he reached the last step, he craned his thin head around the wall…

And saw nothing.

He stepped onto the linoleum and tilted his head as he watched the overflowing sink spill out onto the ground. He shook his head. Kids these day didn't respect the kind of time and effort it took to provide them with water. Disgraceful. He was probably doing the Mr. and Mrs. a favor by pruning their garden.

He searched in each crack and crevice in the kitchen, his pistol held out front; but he never found anything. By the time he stepped to the center of the room, water had spread out into the living room.

He heard a creak toward the back door and turned suddenly. He raised his pistol toward a frightened teenage girl. That same girl he saw screaming earlier. Only this time she was holding a sledgehammer above her heard. Were those Nazi symbols on the tool? Dad would have been so proud; Goebbels rest his soul.

Luna froze in shock as that pistol leveled right between her eyes. She gulped. She was still too far away. Much too far away. "Shit!"

He chuckled darkly. "Don't you mean, 'fuck?' Because that's what you'll be doing here in a second."

"Hey, Marv Merchants!"

He turned his head to see some pipsqueak girl with a half-ponytail and wearing these ridiculous sports gloves or whatever. "Can't you see I'm about to rape your sister? Just wait your turn."

Lynn frowned deeply, a growl spilling from her throat. "Fuck yourself." She smashed her fists together in the water on the floor and watched with fascination as vibrant arcs spider-webbed all around the kitchen.

Jack's body seized up as lightning crackled up his spine, the sounds of electrification and his own screams filling his ears. His gun fell out of his paralyzed hand, clattering loudly against the floor.

Once the shockwave ceased, he fell to his hands and knees. His lungs were panting and his back was letting off a faint, sizzling wisp of smoke. His two jars fell out of his jacket and rolled toward Lynn.

Luna stepped closer and rolled the hammer onto her shoulder. She kicked him over onto his back with a disgusted sneer. She looked into his grimy eyes. "Ever hear the expression _'bust a nut'?"_

His eyes widened.

She swung the hammer over her head in a wide arc, putting all her leverage and weight into the downswing. The hammer crashed through his groin, one of his legs separating from his body, and splintered the floor. Lil Jackie was mangled in the twisted maze of swastikas. His family jewels had become part of the kitchen décor.

Luna spat on his face. "From Germany with love."

She stepped over to Lynn and stared at the two jars the girl was holding in her hand. Two bloody, red hearts lay still in them; Lynn could feel their warmth through the glass and her gloves.

Lynn looked at Luna. "This is so cool!"

Luna looked at Lynn. "Whatever."

Lori walked down the steps, holding the gun in her hands. She'd spent the last few minutes holding it out her bedroom window to let the final rays of sunlight charge the panel on its side. "How is he, girls?"

She stepped in between her sisters and looked at the bloody mess in the kitchen. One leg laying off to the side, and the long handle of a sledgehammer jutting off from his crushed nut sack, the villain was looking at them and gurgling up blood.

She leveled the gun to his eyes and put her finger on the trigger. "Don't worry, bastard. This is gonna hurt. _A lot."_

In a flash of blinding light, his body vaporized into tiny molecules as concentrated sunlight engulfed his body, the hammer, the cabinets, the wall, part of the neighbor's house…

The girls looked at the gaping hole in the wall and shrugged. "Eh, we'll just make Lincoln clean it up later."

They sat back down just in time to catch the last few minutes of _Operation: Dessert Storm._

Lori sniffed.

Luna sniffed louder.

"Dyke."

"Whore."

From her place on the floor, Lynn flipped them both off as she salivated at the guido's hulking arm muscles.

* * *

A couple hours later, Lincoln stepped through the door, his best friend holding Lily and his four other sisters right behind him.

They stared in disbelief at the canned hearts and weapons lying on the coffee table.

Lisa and Lucy stepped over to them and looked up at Lori.

Lisa was first. "Who do these belong to?"

Lori scratched her leg, not bothering to look away from her phone. "Luan and Leni. Don't know which one is which. Don't care."

Lisa looked to the heavens with upraised arms. "Mein Führer, I give you _Lebensraum!"_

Lucy licked her lips. "I want to use them to raise the dead."

Lisa looked at her. "If you help me raise the leaders of the Third Reich, I'll give you all the corpses you could desire."

Lucy nodded her head like an excited puppy. God, her cunt was already dripping down her leg. "Yes!"

Lincoln stepped over and rose a single eyebrow at his three remaining older sisters.

When they ignored him he shrugged and started up the steps.

"Hey, Lincyyy!"

He turned and ran his head into the wall. "What, Lori?"

"Oh, nothing… We just wanted to know how many times you had cum inside her before she asked if you were in yet."

As they burst out laughing, he stomped the rest of the way up the stairs. Why couldn't they have died, too? God!

He slammed his door behind him and threw himself on his bed. His unused condoms jiggled in his pocket and he frowned. He couldn't get any that evening because his sisters clung to him like glue.

He swore all they did was make his life miserable.

And now he was hornier than a toad.

He sniffed loudly. Well, he'd just wait for the bitches to go to bed and then jack off on their faces. That'd show them, wouldn't it?

They loved each other; honestly, they did. Once Hell freezes over and its swine flew over a blue moon, then you'd be able to see it for sure.

* * *

 **Well, that's that, hope you enjoyed the new AberrantScript story.**

 ***Snaps fingers* Oh, right, I forgot to mention: I didn't write this story. See, a week or so ago, I had a fun idea: I would write an AberrantScript story and he would write a Flagg1991 story, then we'd post the other's work under our own names and see if anyone noticed. He's the mad genius behind October 31, and I'm the guy behind his There For You – ngghs, tildes, and all. If you want to see my take on a Lori x Lincoln relationship (and I know some of you do), head on over there, and when you're done, read some of his stuff too. You'll be glad you did.  
**


End file.
